Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a flash memory device, a flash memory system, and methods of operating the same, and more particularly, to a flash memory device and a flash memory system, which output an authentication response, and methods of operating the same.
Discussion of Related Art
A physical unclonable function (PUF) implements challenge-response authentication, where one party presents a question (“challenge”) and another party must provide a proper answer (“response”) to be authenticated. Each time the same authentication challenge is used for a specific device, it may be difficult to consistently output the same authentication response. In particular, when a PUF is utilized based on properties of cells of a flash memory, it may be difficult to output the same authentication response each time the same authentication challenge is used.